A Random Yullen Story
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen found some word on the Internet. Now to find out about it he goes to boyfriend Kanda to see if he knows. Yullen, oneshot


Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot only the godly Katsura Hoshino can own it..

Discription:

Allen finds some word on the Internet.. He goes over to his boyfriend's to see if he'd tell him what's going happen?

* * *

A Random Yullen Story

* * *

Allen Walker was currently sitting on his bed looking on his laptop. Just doing a random Google search for a random thing. That was till he saw an interesting word on the Internet. Getting an idea he got up and grabbed his coat and went out the door to see his boyfriend, Kanda Yu.

Kanda was know to be a curl and evil person having all Japan's finances under his fingertips. He was the founder and CEO of "Mugan Company". It was always on the top charts and making the big bucks.

What nobody would guess, was that Kanda swung the other way in a sexual relationship, he did bed women, but that was before he met his 'black angel' as he called him Allen Walker. He fell hard on the first meeting, and since then pestered Allen till he finally said "Yes" to the hot Japanese man.

Ever since then, Kanda as had an eye on anything Allen done, did, or was going to do. He was very protective of the boy. Sometimes on their date nights if anyone even glance at the silver haired angel he almost kill them or set their car on fire. Don't know how he even know which car was their but he did.

The boy chuckled, once Kanda went up to a couple of biker and paid them up front to destroy somebody's car just for brushing into the boy. It was really funny at the beginning , but after that he got punished for even touching the man, Allen then couldn't walk right for a month.

Frowning the young boy came across the big doors that had the title 'Mugan Company' on it. Sighing the boy push the door to be greeted by warm air and the smell of coffee. "Oh Allen what are you doing here." A female voice said

Allen turn to see a green/dark haired girl carrying a tray of coffee. He smiled "Oh Lenalee-san I'm just here to pay the pervert a visit." He said in a happy voice coming closer to the young lady. The girl giggled.

"If Kanda heard to call him that I bet he'll be unhappy" she said still giggling. "Well he is a pervert Lenalee-san !" the boy said back pouting. The girl just shook her head happily. " I think his still in his office talking to Lavi." she said handing a person a cup of the coffee.

"Wait, he's in a close room with Lavi? Are you sure he's not dead?" he questioned. The girl laughed again and continued to hand out the coffee. "I'm not sure.. But I haven't heard any screaming yet, but you can check it out if you want to." she pointed over to a big glass door that had the words 'CEO Kanda' on it.

"Okay I'll go then. See ya later Lenalee-san!" he waved and she did a bow and went back to what she was doing. The boy went over to the door. He knocked on it , and waited till he heared a deep voice that said "Come in!"

Coming in as he was told, he saw a red head on the floor pasted out and a raven head rubbing his temples sitting down behind a desk. " What is it! I don't have time for bakas!" The raven said not looking up.

The teen sigh this wasn't going be fun if he was in a bad mood. "I'm not a baka, but if you want me to leave then fine I'm going" At this the teen turn to the door only to be greeted by warm arms and locust scented of cologne.

"I'm sorry my moyashi don't leave." He said in a secluding voice. This made the boy pout. "My names Allen BaKanda!" He replied. The other just smirked and lean to give the silver haired boy a long hot kiss.

After a while they broke the kiss for some much needed air. A trail of saliva connected their mouths. The older boy smirk while the younger boy blushed. "Oh so you like it I see." he said still smirking. The boy pouted again and looked the other way.

"Aww come on look at me." He said grabbing the young boy cute chin. "You look so cute blushing." he put his fore head on the boys. "What whatever.." The boy was just so cute, Kanda couldn't resist him so he picked him up and went over to his desk, and carefully putting Allen on his desks while sitting down in his seat.

"So what do I owe this pleasurable visit my dear moyashi?" He said in a sexy tone. Making the boy blush and frown. "How many times do I have to tell you it's A-L-L-E-N! And this visit is to ask you something!" he said in a mad tone.

"Oh and what would that be?" he said cruise. " I want to know if you know what this word means" Allen smile a cute smile that Kanda was weak against. " Okay what's the word?" he said smiling back grabbing his tea.

"Okay then what's uke mean?" He said turning his head cutely , but that didn't help because the older man spat out his tea and looked at the boy. At this Lavi woke up(well got up he was pretending to be knocked out really, so Kanda wouldn't kill him) hearing every this and started laugh hysterically.

Allen blinked why was Lavi laughing his question was serious! He looked at Kanda and saw that he was now frozen. "Kanda... KANDA" He waved his hand in front of his face. "KANDA" he said again, still nothing.

Lavi got up and wiped the tears off his face then said "Oi Kanda you got your work cut out for you Haha have fun." He said as he exited out the door. Looking at the door he blinked, would he ever find out what uke meant?

* * *

"So tell me, how does it feel to be in a constant haze of stupidity?"-Hiei

It's a oneshot.. Damn another draining one. Gosh people I'm going die young, but I don't care as long as I have my only love YULLEN ! I missed Yullen week I think if anyone know when it starts please tell me and I'll give you candy!~ Not really.. Anyways the word written are 1001 . Yay so back to nothing! You just lost the game! Lol.

This was inspired by Shizuhana oneshot~

Review and Your be epic ~


End file.
